1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers and more particularly jackets for fishing reels that can also be used as a sundry pouch.
The avid fisherman often maintains numerous rods and reels in a ready-to-use condition. Such fishing rods with reel and tackle mounted are often inserted into a rod holder on a vehicle or boat for transport to the fishing site. Because such fishing reels are often exposed to the elements when in transport, they are susceptible to damage by flying debris, sand, moisture, UV light, etc.
There are many items in addition to fishing rods that need to be protected from the elements when not in use. These include, but are not limited to, depth sounders, Loran and GPS navigational equipment, radar, boat winches and the like. Additionally, there are always items that need to be carried or stored that don't need to go in tackle boxes. These include, without limitation, spools of fishing line, rigged leaders on holders, etc.
Although protective covers for rod-mounted reels are known in the art, they have various shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,819 discloses a fishing reel protector having a plurality of pockets and a flexible connecting member extending between the pockets. However, this device is merely wrapped about the fishing rod after the reel has been disposed within one of the pockets and in at least one embodiment, a portion of the reel exposed to the elements.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478 discloses a reel cover which covers the reel as well as the handle of the fishing pole. However, this device is unsatisfactory for use when the handle is to be disposed within a rod holder during transport.
Other prior art has shown shortcomings in the ability to cover very large reels or the ease to which the open ends of the cover can be secured around the attached reel and pole.
Also, the prior art covers cannot be drawn tightly together on the end forming a pouch with the drawstrings being used as handles.
2. Concise Explanation of Prior Art
U.S. Design Pat. No. 264,772 to James C. Motsko discloses an ornamental design for a fishing reel pouch to which a fishing reel may be placed inside.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 340,576 to Susan E. Delagarza and Raymond O. Delagarza discloses an ornamental design for a protective cover for a fishing reel, consisting of a fish-shaped bag that covers a fishing reel and the handle of a fishing pole and draws close at the top end of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478 to Charles J. Wycosky discloses a cover for a fishing reel which encloses the fishing reel, as well as the fishing pole handle, and draws close at the top of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,193 to Ronald A. Beck discloses a tubular case made of braided or pseudo-braided plastic filaments of an open, expandable weave, to which a fishing rod is inserted in one end and forced into the sleeve so that the sleeve expands to conform generally to the shape of the rod and its protuberances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,454 to Douglas M. Ray and Richard H. Weihl discloses a protective sock for a fishing reel that fits over the segmented rod section and attached reel and may be closed at both ends by a closure of the hook-and-loop variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,819 to James R. Clifford discloses a fishing reel protector consisting of various pockets with elastic banding to facilitate securement of the protector to various parts of the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,852 to Richard Zebleckis discloses a protective cover for a fishing rod to which a conformable, expandable, elongated and woven plastic sleeve having an open end and a closed end is placed over a fishing rod. The holder may then be hung up by using the formed eyelet on the closed end of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,711 to David A. Robinson discloses an elongated flexible tube having an entrance opening to cover a fishing rod and attached appurtenances. The cover may be placed over the rod and secured on the open end with an attached drawstring.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,029 to Cecil G. McDaniel, Sr., assignees Tim McDaniel and Robert D. Willis discloses a fishing reel cover to which one end of the reel cover attaches to the reel and the other end of the reel cover is wrapped around the reel spool and is secured back to the first end through the use of hook-and-loop fasteners or the like.